Only hope
by Supernaturalfan15
Summary: Evelyn needs to get to Camp Chiquita. She needs to take her little daughter Daisy to safety, away from the infected, away from the pandemic that surrounds them. This is the story of how they, and a little baby called Noah, meet the Winchesters. Dean/OFC
1. Road to Camp Chiquita

_Disclaimer - I own nothing that you recognise._

**Chapter one - The road to Camp Chiquita**

The car drove slowly through the abandoned street, the driver careful not to alert them. The buildings surrounding the car were all completely trashed. Some had smashed windows, some were partially burnt, some of the doors were unhinged and most buildings had a mixture of the above. Things had changed. Things were dangerous and Evelyn was going to take every precaution to keep her and her daughter safe. They always had to be aware. With one blink of the eye they could both be dead. Evelyn's number one priority was to keep her daughter alive, and to find her a place of salvation.

The car pulled up next to a gas pump and Evelyn looked around at their location warily. It was completely deserted, everything was quiet. Cars were randomly placed on the road that surrounded the gas station, doors swung open as if the passengers had been in a rush to run away. Evelyn spotted one green car which had blood trailing from the drivers seat, and on to the road into a puddle.

Evelyn's narrowed her eyes suspiciously, taking in every single inch of the area critically.

"Momma, why we stoppin'?" Evelyn's four year old daughter Daisy questioned innocently, yet obviously concern was laced through her voice. She bopped up and down on her seat, her blond pigtails bouncing with her.

Evelyn turned to face her daughter and her expression immediately softened. "We're just stopping to fill Ruby up, my love." Ruby was their GMC Sierra red truck. Evelyn usually preferred the classic vehicles, the ones with a history to them. But they had to abandon her beloved 62' Impala when they got ambushed.

Daisy nodded happily but continued to scan their surroundings. "Daisy no sure 'bout this mommy." She pointed out frantically as she turned back to her mother, tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Honey, if we don't give Ruby her special food then she won't be able to drive us anywhere." Evelyn explained carefully.

Daisy wasn't convinced though. Her eyes widened causing her face to hold a frightened expression. "What if scary monsters get you?" She gripped on to her mother's arm and clung closely to her. "Don't leave." She whimpered, her bottom lip quivering.

Evelyn sighed and placed one of her hands against her daughter's cheek. "Dais', I'm just right outside the car. It'll take two minutes and then we can leave here. I promise I'll be okay and that I'll be right back." Reluctantly, Daisy let go of her mother's arm. Evelyn leant towards her daughter and pressed a kiss on to her forehead. "I'll be right back sweetheart."

Before Evelyn left the truck, she opened the compartment in front of her and pulled out her shot gun. She opened the truck door and stepped out on to the ground, looking around cautiously.

Daisy sat still in her car seat, keeping her eyes on her mother at all times. If something jumped out to try and hurt her mommy then she could shout to her in time and hopefully her mommy will be able to get rid of the scary creatures... the scary creatures which resembled them to a tee except from the fact that they were savage and beastly. They didn't speake like Daisy and her mother did, they yowled and they screeched. They howled and they growled. They were monsters and there were so many of them.

Daisy didn't really understand it all properly but she was definitely in tune with what was happening to the world around her. In the morning, she didn't hear the birds singing. She didn't see animals walking around. She didn't see people. It was quiet. The only person she did see frequently was her mother and, on the odd occasion, they would bump into other survivors. These suvivors had formed groups but Evelyn never wanted to stay with the ones that they had come across. The places that they were staying in didn't seem safe and she had her heart set on one place for her daughter. The one other thing that they saw a lot of was the creatures. In the beginning only a few people were infected but after a while it literally became an epidemic. Nobody was safe anymore and it was every man for themselves.

The number of infected people were getting higher and higher now and they couldn't even stop in just one town for long. As long as Daisy had her mother, she'd be okay and she knew it. The four year old felt safe with her mommy.

Evelyn starting pumping gas into her car almost immediately. She knew that they'd need a lot of gas because she was planning on driving until they got to Florida. She'd heard a radio broadcast which told of an old run down camp site called Camp Chitiqua, which a large group of people were vacating in. They had built it up with proper safety measures; Wired fences stretched around the whole land, tall and thin buildings at all corners of the site for guards to watch out for the infected. These people had weapons, they had food and they had safety. They also had doctors, nurses, people who had been in the army, strong minded and clever people who would be able to help them.

The broadcast was a little over two weeks ago. Evelyn knew that there was a chance that the infected could have broken into the camp and killed everyone. But she also knew that if she didn't take the risk to take her daughter to Detroit then they might not ever be fully safe.

A sudden clatter from behind Evelyn pulled her promptly from her thoughts. She spun around, shotgun raised. Everything was still deserted. But something had crept into the air and made Evelyn very uneasy. She spotted a little alleyway up ahead and saw a shadow from inside the alleyway.

"Help," A voice filled with desperation called out.

Evelyn was about to turn right around and get into the truck, getting her daughter away from the premises as soon as possible. But she just couldn't leave somebody suffering. She walked closer to the alleyway, keeping her eyes peeled.

"Mommy?" Daisy demanded, mouth wide open. "Don't!"

Evelyn turned around briefly. "I want you to duck down and hide. Stay in the car." She instructed firmly as she spun on her heel and walked closer to the alleyway.

"Help, please?" The voice called out again. With the voice came a shrill cry.

Daisy unbuckled her seatbelt and slid down beside the foot of her seat, grabbing the blanket that lay there and placing it over her. It was a safety precaution that Evelyn had established very early on. If Daisy hid then the chances were that they wouldn't be able to find her.

"Who's there?" Evelyn replied to the voice as she reached the alleyway. Her heart almost dropped when she did. The thin, short stretch of cement, placed between two buildings, was covered in blood, the bins were trashed all over the place and it looked as if there was a massive struggle.

"Help," Evelyn looked down to see a woman. Beside the woman was a moses basket. Something in the moses basket was crying and Evelyn could only guess that it was a baby. Her eyes were bugged out and completely bloodshot, her body was shaking and she could barely stay focused. These were all signs of transitioning into being infected. The lady picked up the moses basket and shoved it towards Evelyn. "Please, take him. TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"What happened?" Evelyn kept her shotgun raised, ready to shoot at any moment.

The woman lifted her head to show Evelyn a deep cut on her shoulder. "They bled in me! I was so careful and they caught me and bled on me!" The woman began, pausing slightly to take a deep, constricted breath. "Please, I haven't got much time! Noah hasn't been bitten, I hid him in the dustbin. Please, take him out of here! Save my baby!"

Evelyn leant down beside the woman and grabbed on to the basket. She looked down at the baby to see that he was still crying, though he had calmed down a little bit. She gave him a quick once over and nodded sadly.

"I want you to shoot me!" The woman instructed before keeling over and letting out a howl that was similar to one of those who were infected.

Evelyn didn't want to shoot the woman but she knew what she had to do. If the woman turned suddeny then she was putting her daughter, the baby and herself at risk. There was nothing else she could do. She held up the shotgun and sighed sadly. "I'll look after him. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." The woman sobbed.

In one swift movement, Evelyn cocked her gun and shot the woman in the head. Blood splattered against the wall behind her. Evelyn flinched and turned to walk away from the alley. The sound of the gun shot startled the baby and he broke out into a fit of sobs.

"MOMMY!" Daisy screamed out. Evelyn rushed out of the alley way to see an infected man trying to pull open Daisy's door. He was grunting and growling and using all of his strength to try and open the car. A few yards away, Evelyn saw a few more infected people, stumbling towards the truck. The infected man started violently punching the truck window, several times in a row.

Evelyn ran towards the car, at full speed, and shot the man in front of the truck in the head. He dropped to the ground, his body unmoving. The young baby in the basket started crying out again, his shrill scream echoing across the land. Evelyn ran to the drivers door and Daisy stumbled up from the foot of the passenger seat, unlocking the door. Evelyn jumped into the car, handing Daisy the basket with the little baby in it and started the truck.

"Mommy, who this?" Daisy looked down into the basket curiously. The crying baby certainly did confuse her. "Shh!" Daisy tried to hush the baby, stroking his cheek.

Evelyn was too focused on the task before her to answer her daughter straight away. She looked into the rear view mirror only to see the infected stumbling closer to them. "Shit." She muttered to herself as she pulled the truck out of its spot an spun it around.

"Mommy!" Daisy exclaimed, gasping dramatically. "Naughty word! Naughty word!"

Noah was wailing by this point and Evelyn could barely concentrate. The only exit was past the infected, and they didn't look as if they were going to give up without a fight. Evelyn locked the car doors again and narrowed her eyes. She briefly turned to her confused daughter. "Honey, place the basket on to the floor and buckle up." Daisy did as she was told immediately and placed the basket down in front of her feet, and then quickly buckled up her seatbelt. "Hold on tight." She instructed as she took a deep breath.

In one swift movement she slammed her foot down on to the pedal and gripped on to the steering wheel as the truck zoomed towards the group of infected. They still walked towards the truck, wanting to get their hands on more innocent victoms.

"Mommy, don't!" Daisy screamed out frantically when she saw that they were driving towards the things which she feared the most.

But Evelyn didn't listen. She kept her foot firmly on the pedal and the truck crashed through the crowd of infected, knocking some of them straight over. Others tried their best to cling on to the car. One of them crawled on to the bonnet and reached the front window of the car, pressing it's face up against it to snarl at Daisy. Daisy let out a shocked gasp and clenched her eyes shut.

Evelyn kept swerving the car, knocking all of the infected people off of it. But the one at the front of the car was left, determined not to give up. He bashed his head against the front window continuously, in a bid to get inside. "Oh, no you don't!" Evelyn snapped, as the truck swerved suddenly around in a circle. The infected man tried to hold on, his face etched in determination, but his fingers slipped and his body flew away from the car, landing in a heap on the floor a few metres away from them.

As soon as she had seen the infected man drop to the floor, Evelyn didn't hesitate. She drove the truck away from the gas station and right down the road. She didn't look back.

"Momma," Daisy whimpered, tears whelling up. She leant down to pick up the basket and peeked at the little baby boy, who was staring back up at her. He had stopped crying almost all together now and was actually very calm. His eyes were slightly drooped and he was tired from his huge protest a few moments before.

"He's called Noah," Evelyn began as her heart began to calm down a little bit. She turned to face her daughter briefly and her eyes widened when she saw a small crack in the window. They were used to frequent attacks now but never had the infected people been as smart as they were. As far as Evelyn knew they bled into other people to pass on the virus but they had never had the common sense to actually find an uninfected victim without seeing them. Were the rest of their senses heightened? Evelyn didn't know. She shook herself away from her thoughts and turned back to the road. "I found him in a dustbin. He's going to be staying with us until we get to Florida."

Daisy kept her eyes glued to the little baby and smiled slightly. "Where' Noah's Momma?"

Evelyn sighed sadly to herself. She'd killed the little baby's mother and by the looks of it he had no other family left at all. If he survived this pandemic disaster then he wouldn't have anybody to survive it with. Well, Evelyn was determined not to let that happen. She cleared her throat, tapping her finger tips against the steering wheel. "She wasn't there sweety."

Daisy was silent for a few moments. "I like Noah." She said finally, unaware of what had happened to his mother... unaware that he was now an orphan.

"Yeah, me too." Evelyn replied as she glanced at Noah. He had fallen to sleep now, curled up on his side peacefully. Sometimes Evelyn wished that life was that easy for her and Daisy, she wished that she could close her eyes and all of their troubles would melt away... even if it was just for a little while. But she knew that that wasn't going to happen.

They were on the run from the infected people which roamed left, right and centre. Every new day that dawned was a fight for their very survival and now there was another person for Evelyn to try and protect, and he was only a baby. There was only one escape that Evelyn clung on to; Camp Chiquita. It was the only place that would be safe for her child, Noah and herself.


	2. Ruby gets sick

_Disclaimer - I own nothing that you recognise._

_**Author's note; Thank you so, so much for the alerts and review! I really, really appreciate it! I'm definitely going to carry on with this story, so thank you for the interest! Here is another chapter which is a little bit less action packed than the last... I assure you, though, that the third chapter will be so action packed that you'll hopefully be on the edge of your computer chairs ;) (just be careful not to fall off! tehe.)**_

**Chapter two - Ruby gets sick.**

It was hard for Evelyn to believe that it had been a three weeks since the outbreak - and two weeks and three days since... that terrible night that Daisy's father, Dec, had died. They had always been best friends and they had a drunken night nine months before Daisy was born. Of course, they still remained freinds but never decided to become more than that. It just didn't make sense to either of them. They lived together when Daisy was born though and raised her between them, both of them loving their adorable little flower. When the infected people started turning people in their small town, the three of them got out quickly and went on the run for three days.

On the third day they stopped in a small town in Texas and stayed with a group of other survivors. Evelyn and Dec left Daisy with the big group to run across the road and try to get a few weapons and some food togehter. Unfortunately, an infected woman managed to bleed into Dec before he even saw her coming. Evelyn refused to kill him but he begged and begged until she could barely look at him anymore.

_"Y'know that I'm not gonna just leave it Evie, don't you?" Dec questioned jokingly in between deep breaths. He was trying his hardest to fight to infection but, inside, his body couldn't win. The infection was spreading through his blood. He could feel it pulsing through him, and it scared the crap out of him._

_Evelyn narrowed her eyes and placed one hand on her hip. "You're asking me to put a bullet through your fucking head Dec!" She snapped, her voice serious and firm. Her face suddenly softened. "Dec, I can't do it."_

_"If you don't do it then I'll turn into one of them Evelyn!" Dec practically shouted angrily, though his eyes were still filled with sadness. "Please," He started in a much softer tone. "Just do it. I couldn't bear it if I hurt you or Daisy... I'm begging you, please do this for me."_

_Evelyn shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't do it."_

She stayed with him in the small grocery store, keeping to her firm words of not being able to kill him. Eventually, he turned and tried to attack Evelyn. He managed to slice a deep cut in her arm, but she defended herself and shot him square in the head before it was too late. She'd never forget the moment when he slumped to the floor, his body lifeless. Evelyn stayed in the store for another half an hour, sobbing into his chest.

When she got back to the small group of survivors, Daisy questioned where her father was and Evelyn really couldn't explain anything. She got her daughter strapped into their car and sped out of town as soon as she could. Daisy sobbed and sobbed until Evelyn came to the realisation that Dec was actually dead and that her daughter was fatherless. She told her daughter that Dec had gone to heaven to visit her old pet turtle and her nana and grandpa.

Daisy didn't know what they meant but she did know that he wouldn't be coming back to see her. She hadn't seen her grandparents or turtle ever since they went up to heaven. She was going to miss her daddy. Every single morning since then, Daisy woke up and asked for her father. She was too young to understand that her father would never come back. Evelyn had to explain it to her every single one of those mornings, even though she was having such a hard time with the news herself... she was the one that had put the bullet through his head. She never had the chance to grieve properly, not with doing everything in her power to protect her daughter and trying to prevent it from happening to one of them. So, she went through the notions feeling completely numb, trying to look happy for her daughter's sake.

Evelyn sipped from one of the seventeen large bottles of water that they had left, and shook herself away from her thoughts. She drunk it sparingly, knowing that Daisy and Noah would need a lot more than she did. At the beginning, she had packed thirty bottles of water and kept refilling at every opportunity. Now, though, they didn't really have a lot of time to stop so she decided that they would wait until each bottle was completely empty. They also had plenty of canned foods, the kind that wouldn't go out of date, and a few other foods that hadn't let gone past their sell by date.

It was only recently that the pandemic had broken out but Evelyn knew that, eventually, all of the food in the world would run out. With barely anybody alive to grow crops and to manage large factories, the food would die along with everything else. Noah and Daisy were fast asleep in the car - Evelyn had took Daisy's old car seat from the boot of the truck and moved Noah into it, keeping him wrapped up in his blanket, in the back seat. One thing she had to do was find an old shop that had baby food or baby powdered milk, and she prayed that none of it was out of date; they didn't have any food for baby Noah so that was a definite priority. For the time being, he lived on water and Evelyn could tell that the baby wasn't satisfied.

They were driving through a small town that was five miles away from Florida, and Evelyn was determined to get to Camp Chiquita by the time the children woke up. She had no idea how she was supposed to fend for both Daisy and, the newest addition to their small group of survivors, Noah but she was determined to look after both of them and keep them alive.

"Mornin' Momma." Daisy stated from beside Evelyn, sleepily, as she rubbed both her of eyes in a bid to wake up a little bit. Evelyn turned slightly to face her daughter, with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Darlin', did you sleep well?"

Truth be told, Evelyn didn't think that her daughter slept well. They both spent the night adjusting to Noah and his sleeping patterns. Evelyn had to stop the car quickly at three in the morning to try and calm him down and Daisy didn't fall back to sleep until two hours after that, as she really couldn't once she was awake. "Where's daddy? Is he back yet?" She questioned as soon as she was completely awake. She looked around, anticipating seeing her father in the truck.

Evelyn shook her head sadly, but forced a small smile on to her face. "He's still with speedy and nana and grandpa, sweety."

"Oh." Daisy sounded completely disappointed. She looked up to her mother, her eyes wide. "Why?"

"Because Speedy needs him, love." Evelyn kept her eyes on the road and placed her bottle back beside her.

"I need him too." She heard Daisy mumble sadly, more to herself.

Evelyn's heart broke a little at the statement that she had just heard. Her daughter was only four years old, yet one of the most important people in her life had been taken away from her - because of this virus.

"When we in Flor'a?"

"Florida, sweetheart." Evelyn corrected, amused.

"Daisy knows!" Daisy began, indignantly, as her lips curled out. "Flor'a." She dramatically pronounced the word, proud of herself. "See?"

Evelyn laughed to herself. "Okay, honey, I know what you mean. Um, we're in Florida in about five minutes. It'll take a little bit longer to actually get to Camp Chiquita. I'd say we'll be there in about half an hour?"

Daisy grinned happily. They were finally going to be safe.

* * *

Evelyn was in really high spirits. They were only five minutes away from camp, five minutes away from a possible cluser of suvivors and five minutes away from, most importantally, safety. She didn't know what she imagined life in a camp to be like. Obviously, everybody would still be on high alert to make sure that the infested didn't break into the camp but she imagined it much more relaxed than how life was for Daisy, Noah and her now.

Noah was awake now and had swapped places in the car with Daisy. Evelyn decided that it would probably be more easier to keep an eye on a baby if he was just right beside her. Daisy didn't mind too much, though she was sort of upset that her space in the car had been taken, she knew that the new seating plan was much more easy for her mommy.

Evelyn had given them both one of the water bottles each to drink from and Daisy seemed content but Noah, on the over hand, was having a hard time adjusting from milk to the water. He didn't really have a hard time adjusting to the two new faces that he had come across, mainly because he was still so young.

"Are we there yet, momma?" Daisy questioned from the back of the car, looking around at their new surroundings. She could only just look outside the window. There seemed to be no sign of any infected people in the area, which both she and her mother were thankful of. Maybe the suvivors had wiped most of them out? Evelyn prayed that this was the case. It would put her mind at rest.

Evelyn nodded. "Almost sweety."

Noah cooed from beside her and blew bubbles from his lips, causing her to laugh. "I think Noah's excited too, by the sounds of it."

All of the sudden, the truck made a strange jittering sound and slowed down slightly. "No!" Evelyn exclaimed as she pressed down harder on to the pedal. It wasn't any use though; Ruby completely stopped, after making a few more sounds that didn't sound too great. Evelyn slammed both of her hands against the steering wheel and cursed several times.

Daisy didn't even point out, in a very innocent way, that her mother had used 'naughty words' because she knew that the situation was very bad. She knew that they weren't even at the camp yet and that the car had just stopped in the middle of the road. "Momma, why Ruby stop?"

Evelyn turned to face her daughter, trying to keep her panic level to the minimum. Inside, she was very worried... they were almost to Camp Chiquita, and they had broken down. She glanced around at her surroundings to see that they were pratically in the middle of nowhere.

"She must have hurt herself," Evelyn began, feigning calmness. "I'll just go and fix her. Can you watch Noah for me?"

Daisy nodded before sticking her thumb into her mouth. She leant closer to Noah and smiled down at him.

Evelyn took one last look at her daughter and Noah and climbed out of the car, with her shotgun in hand. She didn't understand why the truck had broken down at all... they had filled it up with gas just recently and it wasn't as if they'd had problems with it before this moment in time. She looked around, surverying the location, as she stepped closer to the front of the car.

She pulled open the bonnett, only for smoke to seep out of it. "Oh, for gods sake!" She exclaimed, at the top of her lungs. Her eyes widened at the sudden realisation that the car would probably end up blowing up. She rushed towards the passenger door and unbuckled Noah. "Daisy, quickly grab Noah's basket and the bag of food and drink."

"Why mommy?"

"Because we've got to walk from her," Evelyn would eleborate more, but she was in a little bit of a rush. Daisy handed her Noah's basket and she placed him inside of it, making sure that he was wrapped up warm and snug. She walked around to the other side of the car and pulled out some bullets from her compartment, placing them into her pocket. "Daisy, come on sweety."

Daisy grabbed the bag of food and drink and passed it to her mother, who slung it on to her back. She gripped her mother's hand and jumped out of the truck. Evelyn's hands were literally full; she had Noah's basket slung around her left wrist, with the gun gripped in her hand. On the other side of her was Daisy holding her hand and the back pack slung on to her shoulder.

"Listen honey," Evelyn began, sighing in a frustrated manner. "It will take us ten minutes to walk to the camp site. You need to keep a hold of my hand and if I tell you to, you need to run. You need to take Noah and hide where I tell you to."

"Mean monsters get us?" Daisy questioned, her eyes filled with fear.

Evelyn shook her head, even though she couldn't really give her daughter a definite answer. "They won't get near enough to you to hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Evelyn stated before looking down at Noah, who had started to stir. "Shh, Noah. It's okay. We need to get out of here, now. "

Evelyn and Daisy walked, side by side, with Noah in hand, down the dirt road. It would take them a little bit longer to get to Camp Chiquita, and it would certainly be more dangerous. Evelyn hoped that they wouldn't bump into infected people, she just didn't know what she would do if they did. She didn't want to even think about it.

"Mommy," Daisy began as she looked around, frightened. "Daisy don't like this."

"How about we play a game?"

Daisy nodded. "What game?"

Evelyn thought about it for a few moments. "I spy, with my little eye something beginning with..." She looked around at their surroundings and then back down to Daisy who seemed to look a little bit more relaxed. "T."

The trio kept travelling by foot down the dirt road and Daisy looked around. She suddenly gasped and faced her mother. "Tree!"

"Oh, you got me!" Evelyn smiled, though inside she was very nervous. She kept her shot gun at the ready, and the children very close to her. She was on the look out for infected people and also for places for the children to hide if they were suddenly attacked.

"My turn!" Daisy grinned, pulling Evelyn away from her thoughts. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with..." Daisy glanced around, taking much longer than Evelyn had. "Guh!" She sounded out the letter 'G' and waited for her mother to reply.

Evelyn kept looking around, playing the game with Daisy to keep her distracted and calm. If only she felt calm too...


	3. There's finally some safety

_Disclaimer - I own nothing that you recognise._

_**Author's note; Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry that it has taken me a long time to update... it's the end of the summer so I am catching up on some very demanding coursework. I hope this chapter makes up for the huge gap!**_

**Chapter three - There's finally some safety.**

"Mommy," Daisy complained as they walked along the road. They'd played so many games of 'I spy' that even she was getting bored. They had walked so far that her little legs were starting to ache. "When we in Flor'a?"

Evelyn looked down at her daughter and sighed lightly. "We are in Florida honey. Just a little longer then we'll be at the camp." She was starting to really, really worry. Not only had they left most of their neccessaties in the car but she had decided that she might be just a little bit lost, which was definitely the worst thing that could happen at this point. It was starting to get dark and, in a few hours, they wouldn't even be able to see properly. Finding this camp was turning out to be a little like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Noah was fast asleep, which Evelyn was thankful for. He seemed to be quite a calm baby and his sleeping patterns were much more convenient than she thought they would be. But when he did wake up, Evelyn knew she would have a battle and a half to try and keep him quiet. He was a baby; he needed much more interaction and attention than Evelyn could give him at that moment.

Evelyn looked around at their surroundings and saw a crossroad up ahead. She sighed in relief as she realised that she might not be as lost as she thought she was. She remembered that they would have to take the right turn and walk three more miles until they were at the camp. "Honey, we're almost there." Evelyn grinned, tightening her grip slightly around her daughter's hand. Well, there may have been three more miles of land to tred, which Evelyn couldn't guarantee was infected-people-free but walking those three miles was essential.

* * *

"Dean," Sam began as he cleaned one of their guns. Usually, he was the research buff but since the outbreak there wasn't really much to be researched and all internet was down. So Sam had to work with what he had been given. "Do you really think we can hold off the infected for much longer?"

The oldest Winchester remained in his spot, looking out of the window of their cabin. He watched the eleven children of the camp run around happily together, and the older teenagers watching them like a hawk stalking its prey. The camp consisted of eleven children, seventeen teenagers, eight women and twenty seven men... and it was still growing everyday. Luckily, Camp Chiquita was contained in a huge area so there were plenty of cabins for everybody, there were even fifteen left over. They had lost seven people. All of them had been turned and each of them had to be killed by one of the other camp members, even if it was heart breaking for the camp member to shoot a bullet through their head. Dean knew that the virus was growing and he didn't want to have to put a bullet through somebody elses head. "Yes," He finally spoke as he turned back around to face his younger brother. "We can Sam. Keeping these people alive is are priority, okay? Ronald and Terry are going to start working on some sort of cure for this-"

"How are they supposed to conduct an experiment here with no equipment?" Sam interrupted, eyebrow raised high.

Dean rolled his eyes. "If you go around with that attitude then how do you expect the rest of them to have any hope?" He demanded angrily before letting out a sigh. "Besides, we're getting 'equipment' to 'conduct' the experiment... there's a science lab a mile down the road, I already told you that. We are going to head down there with them grab what we need to get."

"So we're just going to risk more lives?" Sam was getting frustrated. "Dean... just because Ronald and Terry are scientists doesn't mean that they even have the slightest idea of what they are doing! This infection is demonic, and they know that! You really think that we can crack this with human science?"

"It might be demonic Sammy," Dean began, in agreement. "But if there is even the slimmest chance of curing this and saving the world then I will sure as hell take it. We're heading out in about an hour, get ready." He walked away from the window and moved towards the door.

* * *

Noah woke up and he wanted to let the whole world know about it, or that is what Evelyn gathered from his wild howling. She tried everything from feeding him a bottle of water to stopping for five minutes to rock him in her arms, but nothing seemed to work. Evelyn just didn't understand it; One moment he was fast asleep, and the next he was screaming as if somebody was being murdered.

"Noah, hush!" Daisy exclaimed, her eyes wide with fear. She gave him a warning look and hoped that he would be quiet. If he wasn't then an infected person might find them, and then they would all be in danger.

They were still walking down the path. Evelyn didn't want to stop anymore. She didn't want to risk being heard, she wanted to get them to the camp. "Go to sleep," Evelyn began singing quietly, and soothingly. "Go to sleep, go to sleep-" She cut herself off for a mere moment and realised that she had to completely improvise as she had forgotten the words. "... little baby. Go to sleep, go to sleep and tomorrow will be... safe." She winced at how bad the song that she had just partially made up sounded, but was relieved to discover that it was actually working. Noah stirred for a little bit more, resistent to the song, but he was a little bit calmer than before so Evelyn carried on humming the tune.

* * *

"How long d'you think it'll take?" Dean questioned as he loaded up the truck. Usually, he would take his Impala out with him on the various different rescue missions and evacuations that they set up but there were more people then usual, and they had to bring new equipment back, so they had to take the truck this time around.

Terry looked over to him and shrugged her shoulders. She was a middle aged woman, and had been a scientist for fifteen years. She was the most qualified. "I'm not sure." But even she couldn't estimate a time. "It depends how far spaced out the equipment is." For all they knew, the scientific equipment could be scattered around randomly within the large facility. There was no way of even knowing where it all specifically was. "An hour tops." She finished with a rough estimate.

"Are you sure you wanna come along Terry?" Sam asked from inside the truck, his expression wary.

Terry raised her eyebrow as she looked towards the younger Winchester. "Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Sam hesitated, his mouth opening and closing a few times. "You're a-"

"A woman?" Terry cut him off. When Sam didn't answer, Terry laughed. "Oh honey, I may be a woman but that shouldn't stop me from doing my piece. Besides, who knows, I might get some nobel prize award for this." The last part was a complete joke, but nobody laughed. Nobody was supposed to laugh.

Jeremy was at the back of the truck, sitting down nervously. He was all for getting the equipment, but he was much more nervous than Terry. Even if they did manage to get in and out of the building without so much of a scratch from an infected person, he highly doubted that they would manage to cure the infection. It was highly dangerous, for a start. To even begin to figure out the ins and outs of the infection, they'd have to kidnap an infected person and run tests of them. What if this infected person escaped and turned people in the camp? Jeremy was hesitant but he knew that, at the end of the day, it would be best to take the risk.

He was cut away from his thoughts when Terry scooted in beside him. She shook his shoulder and smiled at him. "Are you ready to do this?" She asked.

Jeremy nodded, sighing nervously. "Yes, definitely. My family are in there." He motioned back towards the camp, where his wife and young son were. They had been saved by Sam and Dean, and they were a few of the first settlers in the camp. When he and his family were running away from a group of infected people, he thought, for a mere moment, that their lives would end. When Sam and Dean saved them, he was eternally greatful.

The five other men, who had volunteered to help, jumped into the truck, their guns gripped tightly in their hands. "Who's ready to kick up some shit?" Jeff Peterson demanded, his voice echoing through the truck. He had been in the army before the virus broke out and was always more than willing to assist in killing any infected person that they ran into. He had no mercy, especially after one of them turned his younger sister.

The other four men cheered along with him, whilst Dean simply chuckled. Terry, Jeremy and Sam stayed silent. Sam didn't understand how they could be so happy about killing, even if the people were technically supernatural, and Terry and Jeremy just weren't violent people. Sure, they'd both adapted slightly to become less emotional but their minds had always been more into the science and technology that surrounded them.

Dean drove the truck out of it's space, and down towards the main, large gates that were attached to the fences which confined the people of the camp away from the infected. He honked his horn five times in a pattern. "Open them up Alex!" He shouted up to one of the tall towers that was situated next to the gate.

Alex looked out of the window and nodded as he lent over to press the button that opened the gates. It was Alex's turn to keep watch on the area in front of the camp and so one of his responsibilities was to let people out to go on rescue missions or supply runs. The large gates swung open slowly. "There y'go Dean!" He called back down, twiddling his hat. "Good luck!"

The oldest Winchester simply beeped his horn in response and drove the truck through the gates and out on to territory that didn't belong to any of them.

* * *

Noah had fallen back to sleep, after Evelyn's little 'lullaby' settled him back down. But now she had a new problem; Daisy was getting really tired. She coud usually nap whenever she wanted to in the car but now she had to walk a few miles, and it was all getting too much for her. "Dais' tired." She stated, letting a yawn escape her lips. "When at camp?"

She had asked the question so many times. "In a minute honey." Was the response that Evelyn kept replying. She didn't really know what else she could say. Her mind immediately rejected the idea of saying 'Daisy, we are on a deserted road and I barely know where we are going'. Instead, she just tried to stay calm. The gun was still gripped in her hand though, as she still feared the worst.

"Okay momma." Daisy replied quietly, holding back another yawn. "When Daisy gets to Camp, she gonna go sleep."

Evelyn chuckled lightly. "So is mommy, sweety." She agreed. The first thing she would do is get them all settled and then try to sleep three days straight. "So is mommy." She repeated.

Suddenly, they heard a scuttling sound from some bushes that lay ahead of them. Evelyn gripped her gun tighter and was getting ready to hand Noah to Daisy. She looked around frantically for a place to hide. She spotted a large tree, in a field to the left of them. "Honey," She began, her voice low. "When I tell you to, take Noah to that field and hide behind the tree over there."

Daisy gripped her mother's hand tighter, her eyes widened. "Why?" She demanded as she looked back in the direction of the bushes. She didn't want to leave her mommy.

An unhumane howl ripped its way out of the bushes and travelled straight to their ears. Daisy jumped, letting out a shocked gasp, whilst Evelyn thrashed Noah's basket towards her. "Go! Now!" Daisy seemed a little bit hesitant. "Now Daisy!" Evelyn whispered harshly, fearing for her daughter's and Noah's life. Daisy knew her mother was being serious so she plucked up enough courage to take Noah's basket away from her. Noah was very heavy for Daisy's small arms but she struggled to rush towards the field.

Evelyn watched her daughter go straight into the fields and then turned back towards the bushes. She walked towards them, her gun raised. Another howl errupted from the bushes, and then another... but the other one sounded a little bit different, as if there were two things behind it. They didn't even sound the slightest bit human. She quietly crept closer so that she was directly in front of the bushes. Her heart leapt around in her chest, and she could barely breathe properly. The shrill cry of a baby came from behind her. She turned back once more to see that Daisy and Noah were hid behind the large tree. Noah had obviously awoken and Daisy was trying to get him to be quiet.

All of the sudden, something gripped Evelyn's neck. It gripped it so suddenly, and tightly, that she dropped her gun in surprise. A stuttered breath blew in to her ear, followed by a grunt. Another infected person stumbled past Evelyn and walked slowly towards the field. Panicked, Evelyn thrashed around and tried to escape from it's grasp. She felt the blood rising to her head as she slowly began to feel dizzy. "Daisy, run!" She squeaked out, tears threatening to form in her eyes. Her plea, and all of the commotion, was drowned out by Noah's crying. With all the strength that she had left, she elbowed her captor in the stomach. The impact was so hard that it loosened it's grip on her. She managed to escape from his restraints and bend down to pick up her gun.

She didn't even turn around to shoot him. Instead, she ran as fast as she could, in her new found condition, towards the field. Evelyn could hear the infected person running behind her but she didn't stop. Her eyes were focused in on the other infection person, who was almost in the field. She aimed her gun high and shot towards the infected person. Blood squirted out of it's leg as it dropped to the ground. Evelyn shot at the infected person again and, this time, the bullet hit it's head. It's lifeless body stuttered for a mere second and then stilled completely. The sound of the gun had alerted Daisy, who peeked her head out from behind the tree and gasped in shock.

"Mommy!" She shouted as she ran out from the tree and towards the scene.

"Daisy, run the other way! Take Noah and RUN!" Evelyn shouted loudly, between gasps. "I'll be right behind you!"

"Daisy sees loads of them!" Daisy exclaimed, panicked. Evelyn's eyes widened as she turned around. She got the shock of her life when she did; Behind her was the infected man that had tried to strangle her. But, even further behind him, were at least twenty other infected people, and they were all running fastly towards the scene. "Shit!" She screamed out before raising her gun and shooting the one nearest to her, straight in the head. He dropped to the floor and, as soon as she could, Evelyn turned on her feet and rushed towards the field.

"Run Daisy!" Evelyn practically screeched. Daisy did as her mother told her, her little legs running towards Noah. He was still crying wildly but Daisy had decided to give up on trying to get him to stop. Instead, she picked up his basket and stumbled across the field. On the other side, she could see a gate.

Evelyn was trying her hardest to catch up with them. She didn't dare turn around but she could still hear a massive wave of grunting and growling. These sounds pushed her to run faster. They seemed to be much closer to her and Evelyn knew that if they caught up with her then she would not be able to make it out alive.

She kept her eyes on Daisy, who seemed to be very out of breath. Her younger daughter was slowing down a lot, and Evelyn was beginning to fear for the worst. "Daisy, keep running baby!" Evelyn tried to encourage her daughter, and it seemed to be working. Daisy turned around one last time and her eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw the amount of infected people behind them, for the second time. She clutched Noah's basket and ran as fast as she could towards the gate.

* * *

"I'm actually buzzing!" Jeff exclaimed as he loaded his gun with bullets. He wore a huge grin on his face as he spoke. "I'm gonna kill so many of those fucking beasts!"

Sam raised his eyebrow before glancing at Jeff in the rear view mirror. The younger Winchester wouldn't admit it out loud, to anybody but his brother, but he hated the guy. Sam dispised how Jeff could just walk around and shoot his mouth off as if he was the best person out there. He hated it, most of all, how Jeff seemed to enjoy killing infected people as if they were never human at all.

Dean, however, didn't mind Jeff. Sure, he could be a bit of a douche sometimes but he shared the same love of mullet rock music, booze and women that Dean did. The oldest Winchester simply chuckled at Jeff's remark. "Not if I get there first." He added, keeping his eyes on the road at all times. The four other men laughed along with Dean and Jeff but, along with Sam, Terry and Jeremy remained silent.

Terry wasn't feeling as brave and strong as she had let on back at the camp. She had a duty, she was more than aware of that, but she wished that things could go back to simpler and safer times. Going out on a supply mission, as she risked her life, wasn't something she had always wanted to do with her life. But, the job had to be done and she decided that she had to suck it up and accept that nothing would be the same again.

Jeremy fidgeted around in his seat many times and adjusted his glasses every so often. Nervous was a very loose term for what he looked like; he looked like he wanted to jump out of the van and run all the way back to the camp site. Thoughts of his family were the only thing that kept him from doing so.

The younger Winchester looked around at their surroundings and sighed sadly; Everything looked so dead. One of the things that he hated most about this outbreak was how badly the world was slowly becoming destroyed.

Dean took his eyes off of the road for a moment, to glance towards Sam. "What's eatin' you?" Sam didn't seem to hear his brother as he was too busy scanning the area. Suddenly, the sound of shrill crying hit his ears. He listened more carefully and glanced around catiously.

"Did anybody else hear that?" He questioned.

Everybody else either shook their head or stated that they didn't hear anything.

"Hear what?" Terry responsed, noticing how troubled Sam seemed to be.

Sam's eyes scanned the area and stopped at a gate. He listened for the crying again. "Dean, pull up in front of that gate." He instructed, in complete seriousness.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just do it now Dean!" Sam exclaimed desperately.

"Woah, don't get your panties in a twist." Jeff smirked harshly causing Sam to turn around fully in his seat and narrow his eyes. He kept his lips pursed tight, though. Then, he turned back to Dean pleadingly.

"Dean, pull up by that gate now... please."

Dean didn't understand what was happening but, sighing as he did so, he pulled the van up a few metres away from the gate. Sam grabbed one of the guns and got out of the van immediately. His long legs carried him right up to the gate.

The shrill cry became apparent to everybody else in the van by now. Dean got out of the car as soon as he heard it. "Jeff," He began to call over his shoulder as he grabbed enough gun. "I want you all to follow us, okay?"

Jeff nodded, not even bothering to throw out one of his regular cocky comments.

"Daisy, run!" They all heard the desperate yell of a female voice.

"Shit!" Sam muttered as he opened the gate. He ran into the large field on the other side of it and his mouth was left agape when he saw a little girl running towards him with a basket in her hands. She almost didn't see him, as she had her eyes facing down at the basket. It was the source of the wailing that Sam had heard.

But, the little girl looked up quickly and almost double taked when she saw him standing there. She let out a shocked scream. "No, no, it's okay." Sam began to reassure her, and it worked. She seemed to quickly notice that he wasn't an infected person.

"Mommy- Save- Mommy!" Daisy gasped between breaths, tears falling down her cheeks.

Sam looked behind the little girl and saw that a woman was running towards them. "Oh God." He whispered, shell shocked, to himself, when he saw the crowd of infected people chasing after her. "Dean, get in here!" He exclaimed as he raised his gun and began to shoot at the infected people behind the woman. He managed to shoot three or four of them to the floor instantly.

"Sammy, what the hell is happ-" Dean cut himself off instantly when he reached the gate. He looked down at the little girl and then behind her. He saw the woman and he looked even further behind to see the crowd chasing her. "Holy shit!"

Jeff and the four other hunters had followed in behind Dean and had already began to shoot at the infected people. Daisy let out shocked yelps everytime she heard a gunshot. "Sammy, get her back to the van now!" Dean ordered as he began to run past the little girl and towards the middle of the field.

Sam scooped the little girl into his arms, with the basket still in her own, and jogged past Jeff, out of the gate and towards the van. He looked down into the basket to see that there was a baby in it and the baby was crying with every little piece of it's heart. The little girl was also crying. She looked up at Sam and whimpered.

"It's okay," Sam stated gently as they reached the van. As soon as Terry saw the two children in Sam's arms, she opened the van door and beckoned them in.

The little girl suddenly screamed out. "Momma!" She exclaimed several times over, each time sounding more and more desperate.

"What in the hell is happening?" She questioned immediately as she looked between Sam and the two children.

"Check them over." Sam placed the children on to one of the seats and knelt down beside them. His heart broke when he noticed how frightened the little girl seemed to be. Her body was shaking, sobs escaping her lips. He quickly turned back to Jeremy and Terry, who both obviously wanted an explanation. "We found them running towards the gate."

Jeremy's eyes widened. "Running from something?" He guessed, not asking straight out, just in case he scared the little girl anymore than she already was.

The younger Winchester nodded, worried. "About thirty of them."

Terry scooted closer to the children and went to take the basket, with the baby in it, away from the little girl. The little girl, however, tightened her grip on it and shook her head. "No, no, no, NO! You can't take Noah!" She exclaimed shakily.

"We have to check that... Noah is feeling okay." Terry began softly. "I promise you that we won't hurt him."

The little girl seemed reluctant at first. But, eventually, her grip loosened from the basket and Terry picked it up, taking Noah away from her. "Check him." Terry instructed Jeremy as she handed the basket to him. She then turned back to the little girl.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

The little girl shyed away from Terry and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Terry glanced at Sam momentarily before looking back at the young girl. "My name's Terry." She stated, in a bid to try to make the girl feel more comfortable.

The girl took her thumb out of her mouth. "I'm Daisy." She whispered shyly, causing Terry to smile.

"What a beautiful name, don't you agree Sam?"

Sam Winchester nodded in agreement.

"Listen Daisy," Terry began tactfully. "We're going to have to check if everything is okay with you." Daisy sent her a puzzled look and seemed to tense up a little bit. So, Terry cleared her throat. "We're going to have to make sure that the scary people didn't hurt you."

"But Daisy not hurt." Daisy pointed out, scared about the idea of being checked over. She didn't know the strangers in front of her and, even though they did seem safe and kind, she remembered what her mom said about not talking to people she didn't know.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the field, Evelyn didn't know whether or not to drop to the floor in complete relief, because of the fact that Daisy and Noah had been carried away from the infected people, or panick because she had no idea who the saviours were - or whether or not they could be trusted. The only thing that stopped her from doing any of these things was that she knew that if she slowed down, even just a tiny bit, then she would get caught.

She saw her daughter and Noah being taken away and she kept running. A man started to run towards her, causing her to raise her eyebrow. "ARE YOU INSANE?" She exclaimed, between breaths, as loudly as she could.

The man began to shoot at the infected people behind her. They finally met each other half way and he grabbed her shoulder with his spare hand and pulled her faster towards the gate. "Maybe just a little." He shrugged as he continued to shoot. Evelyn saw five other men by the gate, with their guns raised, and they were also shooting behind her. With all the commotion going on around her, she almost didn't know what to do with herself. Bullets were flying one way to the other and Evelyn kind of went into a mode of shock. She'd seen infected people before, and she had certainly dealt with them, but she was definitely not used to being in the middle of a battle field of this scale.

"What the hell are you doing woman?" Evelyn suddenly got her game face back on as she stepped out of the gate. The man beside her was blatently confused, and concerned, as to why she had just frozen up suddenly.

"Sorry, I guess I got distracted." Evelyn spun around and looked back at the field. Lifeless bodies were scattered around various areas of the grass and there were only four infected people left to kill. She raised her gun high and aimed it towards them, completely away from the men who were stood in front of her, still aiming their guns at the infected people. She narrowed her eyes and aimed at one which was still running towards them. With one swift movement of her finger, she pulled the trigger. A loud bang errupted from her gun and the infected person instantly fell to the ground as the bullet sliced into it's head.

Soon enough, the other infected people were dealt with and the only sound that could be heard was the echo of the last bang from one of the guns. Evelyn looked towards the man beside her and raised her eyebrow, as she suddenly aimed her gun towards him. "Where the hell are Daisy and Noah?" She demanded, icily, as she narrowed her eyes.

The five other men caught wind of what was happening and circled Evelyn, with each of their guns raised towards her. "I'd think carefully about threatening to shoot him lady," One of them warned, causing Evelyn to dislike him already - It was his cocky tone that really irked her. "I mean, you wouldn't want me to blow your brains out."

"Jesus Jeff!" The man who Evelyn had her gun held up to looked between the cocky guy, who Evelyn immediately assumed was called Jeff, and her. His eyes settled on Evelyn. "I'm Dean Winchester... a thank you would be appreciated by the way. y'know, for saving your ass."

Evelyn shook her head, her hands still gripped around the gun. "You'll get your thank you when I see that Daisy and Noah are okay." She was completely greatful for them saving her, Noah and Daisy but she felt like she couldn't trust them until she made sure that Noah and Daisy were fine.

The guy in front of her, who she guessed was called Dean, raised his eyebrow. "Sweetheart, we run a very swift rescue operation down in this neck of the woods. I can assure you that your children are a-okay. In fact, if you'd follow me then I'd be happy to prove that to you." Dean turned on his feet and headed towards the van, followed swiftly by Evelyn. The five men also followed behind them and each of them still had their guns raised at Evelyn.

Even from a few metres away, Evelyn could hear her daughter's laughter. Her heart melted immediately when she did and a wave of relief washed over her at the thought of Daisy being safe. She also noticed that she couldn't hear Noah crying anymore.

When they finally reached the van, Dean tapped on the top of it. "It's all taken care of."

Evelyn moved passed him and practically jumped into the van, only to see Daisy sitting down beside a very tall guy - and she was giggling about something. Her eyes moved to the back of the van and she saw Noah being cradled in another man's arms. "We've checked them over, they're safe." He notioned towards her daughter and Noah, causing her to raise her eyebrow.

"Checked over?"

"MOMMA!" Daisy exclaimed suddenly as her eyes caught sight of her mother. She clambered over the guy next to her and rushed into Evelyn's arms. Evelyn embraced her daughter and hugged her tightly, so relieved that no harm had come to her. "Sammy's my new best friend!"

Daisy's words caused all of the adults to chuckle, besides Jeff. Evelyn looked over towards Dean and let a small smile grow on to her face. "Thank you." She stated genuinely and happily. Her expression turned serious again when she looked back towards Sam.

"Checked over?"

Sam cleared his throat, as he shot her a small smile. "We just had to make sure that they weren't... y'know-"

"Infected." Dean cut him off, noticing that his younger brother was tripping over his words.

"Are you infected?" Evelyn's attention was draw towards a middle aged woman who was sat in the back of the van. "I'm Terry by the way."

Evelyn shook her head as she held her daughter closer. "No, I'm not. None of us are. But, we were close to it... so, Thank you so much for everything."

"I'd hate to break this obviously touching reunion, and all, but it's time for us to go now." Jeff interrupted the moment, causing Evelyn to roll her eyes in distaste.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anything, though, and looked towards the three people that were sat down in the van. "Thank you so much, for everything." Evelyn was about to stand up to prepare for her and the children to leave the van, when Dean suddenly grabbed hold of her shoulder.

"Woah, wait a minute," He began, his expression one of complete disbelief. "You are sure as hell not going back out there with two children. It's gonna start getting dark soon! You'll be sitting ducks! You're coming with us."

Evelyn raised her eyebrow but remained silent as she looked back towards the children. There was certainly no question that she didn't want to have to drag them outside again, with the risk of bumping into a larger group of infected people... They had a lucky escape this time. What if they weren't so lucky the next? Evelyn didn't even want to think about it.

Sam noticed that Evelyn was remaining silent, so decided to back his brother up. "We run a camp for suvivors. It's about four miles behind us-"

"Camp Chiquita?" Evelyn suddenly interrupted the younger Winchester, her eyes wide. She wasn't sure whether to be happy, excited, or a mix of both.

Every other adult glanced between each other, obviously confused. "You've heard of it?" Dean guessed the obvious.

Evelyn nodded eagerly. "We've been travelling to find this camp since the first radio broadcast you sent out. Oh my God!" She looked back to her daughter, a grin spread out on to her face. "Baby, we've finally found it!"

"Camp Flor'a?" Daisy asked her mother. She was also getting very excited.

"Is it really safe?" The question was aimed at everyone and Evelyn felt stupid asking it. But, she wanted to hear answers. She wanted reassurance that this trip wasn't just wasted. Jeff stood there as he rolled his eyes, letting a scoff escape his lips.

"Of course it's safe lady!" He spat out rudely.

Dean shot Jeff a look before glancing back at the lady in front of him. "It's the safest we've ever come across."

Evelyn felt overwhelmed as she let out a sigh of pure relief. Tears formed at her eyes when she suddenly realised that they wouldn't have to be constantly on the run anymore; They had reached their end destination. They had reached safety.

* * *

**Okay, so, what did you think? I'm not really sure about the way I ended it but I thought ending it like this would be better than Evelyn getting to know everybody and explaining her story all in one go. This is my longest chapter, however, and I am quite happy with it!**

**Let me know how you found the chapter! **

**Lots and lots of love  
Supernaturalfan15  
xx**


	4. We're here

_Disclaimer - I own nothing that you recognise._

**Chapter four - We're here.**

The plan had been debated for at least twenty minutes before they finally decided what they were going to do. As far as they were concerned, they had two options. The first was to delay their urgent trip to get scientific equipment and drop Evelyn, Daisy and Noah back to the camp to safety. Jeff had decided against this option. Two of the other men, Nick and George, backed him up. They were quite adamant that the first thing they had to do was go and get the equipment before it got too late. Jeff fought their corner tactically. He tried to make Evelyn feel guilty and he succeeded, even though she was really starting to despise the guy already. She didn't want to impose so she kept quiet for a while whilst they all argued.

She kept Daisy on her lap. They were sat in two seats near the front of the vehicle. Noah was right at the back on Terry's lap, as Terry had pointed out that it wouldn't be safe for Noah to be lying in his basket whilst the vehicle was moving. Evelyn was a little hesitant at first but she decided that she had no reason whatsoever not to trust Terry. Jeff was the one that she really could not even begin to contemplate trusting. She'd seen men like him, and didn't like a single one of them. They were low lifes who acted as if they were part of the time but then only looked after number one.

Dean, Sam and Terry wanted to take Evelyn and the children to a safe place first. Sam argued that there were too many life threatening risks for all of them if they had to be concerned about the safety of the three new additions to the camp. Dean and Terry also agreed with Sam.

Jeremy and the two remaining men, Felix and Liam, didn't know who to agree with - so they kept their mouths shut.

"Look, I'm the one with the keys to this van," Dean began, his mouth twisted into a smirk. His statement had silenced everybody. Jeff let out an annoyed huff. "So, I'm the one who decides where we are going first."

"This is just fucking fantastic!" Jeff exclaimed as he clenched his fists tightly together.

Evelyn quickly placed her hands around Daisy's ears and shot an annoyed glare in Jeff's direction. "Could you have the common sense not to spout out obsene words in front of my daughter please?" She demanded, her tone less than polite.

"Momma," Daisy gasped, causing her mother to sigh; she had already heard the word. "The mean man said naughty word!" Daisy didn't like Jeff either. He wasn't kind and comforting like Sam and Dean. He made her feel uncomfortable.

Jeff shot a glare at Daisy, briefly, before turning his attention to Evelyn. "If we have to haul you all the way back to the camp then it will double the time it will take us to travel to where _we _want to go. Isn't that right fellas?" He turned his attention back to George and Nick.

Nick stepped forward, his broad shoulders pushed out even more than usual. "Look lady, we need to do this as soon as possible-"

"No," Terry cut George off, her eyebrow raised, as she cradled Noah in her arms. "We need to get these three to safety."

Another war of words ensued between the two groups of people who were determined to do things their way. "And their safety is more important than everyone elses?" Nick stepped in, his voice loud and demanding.

Dean scoffed. "Grow up Nick!" He shouted, shaking his head as he did so. "It won't take us long to take them back. We'll get the job done quicker when we're there if we don't have to worry about them."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes as she tightened her grip around her daughter, sighing slightly. The dynamics between the camp members were not what she had initially expected. She also did not like how they were referring to her in third person, and how they all obviously thought she was in capable of looking after the two children. "Hold on a minute!" She snapped, causing everyone to stop arguing and to face her.

She looked at everyone in turn. "I appreciate the hospitality - I really do. But, do you have to kick up such a fuss? One thing I do not appreciate is decisions being made for me, right under my nose... especially when they concern my daughter."

"What a good mother she is," Jeff whispered rather loudly to Nick and George. "She doesn't even acknowledge her son."

Evelyn double taked as she shot a deadly glare in Jeff's direction. She wasn't sure, at first, if she had heard what she did. But when she was certain that she had, she wasn't very happy at all. "For your information, Noah isn't my child. I rescued him just recently. I may have forgotten to 'acknowledge' Noah just now but as you can imagine it is a bit of a shock for me to have him with us." She paused momentarily, her gaze still on Jeff. "Of course, that doesn't mean I don't care for him. We're all he has now. So don't you dare imply that I'm a bad mother."

Jeff was actually silenced by Evelyn's rant. He glared back at her though, his eyes filled with hate. "Bitch." He mouthed silently before turning away and folding his arms tightly against his chest.

Dean looked between the two of them and stepped forward. His eyes stopped on Jeff. "We're taking them back to the camp." He then looked around at everyone else. "And that's final."

* * *

The ride back to Camp Chiquita was pretty much a silent one. The only sounds within the van was the occasional 'Are we there yet' from Daisy and stirring of Noah. Evelyn was very thankful to the few people that decided that taking them to the camp was the best option. She felt very uncomfortable about the idea of them staying in potential danger any longer than they already had. Evelyn, Daisy and Noah had had very lucky escapes from the infected people and an escape like theirs was very rare. So, Evelyn didn't want to risk their lives anymore than she had.

As the van approached the front gates of the camp, Evelyn looked around in awe. A grin formed on her face when her daughter looked up to her. "Momma, are we here?" Daisy's voice was filled with hope and joy.

Evelyn nodded. "We're here baby."

Daisy jumped up and down on her mother's lap. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and couldn't help but crack a genuine smile. The little girl in the van was so full of life and happiness, despite the current problem that had swept the nation. Dean wasn't sure if it had reached any other countries, but he was betting on it. If Lucifer had unleashed the virus on to America, then why wouldn't he do it to the rest of the world.

The van stopped in front of the gate and Dean unwound his window. "Alex, unlock the gates!" He called out, his voice raised high.

Within a few seconds, the large, mechanical gates swung open. The van drove slowly into the gates and kept moving until it was parked by a few other cars and vehicles. Evelyn looked around and took in the camp life. There were four women stood at least a few yards away, putting up some washing. They were putting clothes on to a long line that stretched right across the camp. It was pretty high, but low enough for the women to reach it on foot ladders. They all seemed to be gossiping and laughing between them. Below them, holding on to the ladders, were three men; a man for each of the ladders. They seemed to not even mind that they were holding on to the ladders, and they ensued in a little bit of chatter between each other.

Evelyn's eyes moved away from that small group of people and followed the sound of children giggling and squealing in delight. There were too many children to count, all of various ages. They were all running around in a specific section of the camp, playing together happily. A few yards away from them sat a few older teenagers. They seemed to be focused on the children at all times, as well as having fun between them as well.

Evelyn's eyes travelled across the various different cabins and stopped when she spotted a dozen men sat down at wooden tables, their faces focused on guns and knifes. They were cleaning each and every weapon thoroughly.

"You ready?" Jeff snapped, pulling Evelyn's attention away from the camp. She shot him an annoyed look before glancing down at her daughter. "You ready to see the camp baby?"

Daisy looked around at all of the people outside and nodded shyly, gripping on to her mother's hand. "Daisy wants to go with momma and Noah."

"I'll be with you every step of the way." Evelyn reassured her daughter before leaning over and unbuckling them from their seat. Daisy clung on to her mother's hand as they both got up from their seat. Terry also had unbuckled Noah and had placed him gently back into his basket. He was still asleep, surprisingly, as Terry handed the basket over to Evelyn. "Thank you so much." She stated to everyone, but paused when she noticed that Dean was gone from the driver's seat. She looked out of the window and saw that he was talking to a middle aged man in a wheelchair.

"Come on momma!" Daisy exclaimed, suddenly filled with confidence, as she noticed all of the children playing outside. She tugged on her mother's hand, pulling Evelyn's attention back to getting out of the van. The two of them walked, with Noah still in hand, and hopped out of the van. Evelyn glanced at Sam and smiled. "Good luck." She stated quietly; They had filled her in about what they were going to do and she couldn't be any more enthusiastic, and filled with hope, about their operation. If anything, she was praying that they would be able to find a cure.

"Momma, look at all the children!" Daisy was very excited. She hopped up and down on the floor and giggled happily. Evelyn smiled in delight at the sound of her daughter's laughter. She was still smiling when Dean approached her, with the man in the wheelchair by his side.

"Evelyn," He began as he motioned towards the man. "This is Bobby Singer. He's offered to show you to your cabin. He's a good friend of mine and Sam's."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you Mr Singer." Evelyn made a polite introduction, trying her best to make a good first impression. She really didn't want to make enemies within the camp. The only person that she'd had quite a run in with was Jeff, but she decided that she could never get on with everyone who she met in life. Besides, he was an obnoxious jerk.

Bobby raised his eyebrow, but gave Evelyn a smile. "Oh, please, call me Bobby." He stated.

"I'm going to be heading off now," Dean started.

Evelyn turned back to Dean and nodded. "Good luck." She repeated the same thing which she had said to Sam. "Thank you."

"No thank yous needed." Dean flashed her a smirk. "Saving people is what we do best. I'll pop by to your cabin later and give you the 'initiation tour'." Both Bobby and Dean chuckled; It seemed to be a joke which they both knew well. "See you then." He walked past Evelyn and towards the van.

"Why does your chair have wheels?" Daisy suddenly asked, amazed by Bobby's wheelchair.

Evelyn looked down at her daughter, her eyes wide. "Daisy!"

"It's okay," Bobby waved his hand dismissively, before turning his attention back to Daisy. "I had an accident, so I can't walk anymore." Daisy gaped, but remained silent after that. By the tone of her mother's voice, she knew that she had asked a rude question.

Bobby looked up towards Evelyn and smiled. "Come on, I'll take you to your cabin."

* * *

Bobby took them towards a long row of identical cabins, that seemed to stretch along for at least one or two miles. Evelyn wondered how far down the line they would be placed but Bobby stopped just in front of the second cabin. "This'll be yours." He stated as he turned to face them. "It's in between Sam and Dean's and mine."

"Wasn't anyone else in there?" Evelyn questioned curiously.

A look of sadness crossed Bobby's face and Evelyn immediately regretted asking the question. "He left." Evelyn knew what Bobby had meant by 'He left'; He had been killed, or turned into one of the infected. "On the last rescue mission." He added before glancing down at his watch. "I've gotta go and see a few of the men about the meetin' tomorrow."

"Meeting?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh yeah," Bobby began, as if he had completely forgotten that Evelyn, Daisy and Noah had just arrived at the camp. "We have a meeting every single day in the main hall. Dean'll show you where that is when he gets back, but tomorrow you'll have the chance to meet 'n' greet with everyone." He paused as he let a smirk cross his face. "Whatd'ya think of that Jeff?"

By the tone of Bobby's voice, Evelyn was certain that he probably didn't like Jeff. "Well," She began hesitantly. "He's certainly a character..."

"He's a mean man!" Daisy exclaimed before tugging on her mother's hand. "Can Daisy go and play with children? Please?"

"You can play with them once we are settled in."

Daisy was about to object but she decided her mother's proposition was reasonable. "Okay momma."

"Here's the key to your new joint," Bobby began as he handed Evelyn a metal key labelled 'Cabin two'. "If you need anything else, then please don't hesitate to ask. Dinner's in an hour, I'll fetch you for that."

"Thanks Bobby." Evelyn smiled; She decided that she liked Bobby. He seemed like a genuinely kind hearted man.

* * *

Evelyn unlocked their cabin and opened the door. Noah was stirring awake now and Evelyn really just wanted to get him nice and settled, as well as sorting Daisy and herself out. Daisy rushed into the room first, excited about seeing her new home. When she walked in, she grinned. "I LOVE OUR NEW HOME!" She exclaimed happily as her eyes roamed around the room.

It was quite a small cabin, but was still big enough for all three of them. There was a double bed pushed up against one of the walls, and beside it was a small single bed. Evelyn decided that she would have to find out if they had any spare cribs or beds for Noah. There were a few pieces of furniture scattered around the room too. Beside the beds, were two bedside cabinets. On the other side of the room there was a door labelled 'Bathroom' and beside that was a wardrobe. Right in front of them was two couches and a small table. The cabin may not have been luxury but Evelyn felt like she was in heaven.

Daisy ran straight for the double bed and clambered on to it, before jumping up and down on the matress. "We're here!" She shouted to the roof tops.

Evelyn looked down at Noah and smiled. "We're here." She repeated Daisy's words as she rushed towards the double bed. She placed Noah's basket on to the single bed first and then ran at full speed to the double bed. She jumped on to it and cradled her daughter in her arms.

Daisy squealed in surprise as her mother tickled her. "We're here!" Evelyn repeated louder. For the first time since the outbreak, Evelyn and Daisy didn't care about what was happening to the world around them. They played together and laughed together, content with the fact that they didn't have to worry as much as they used to. They had a proper roof above their heads, they had proper beds to sleep in, they had furniture. They and Noah were completely safe.

* * *

**It has been a really, really long time since I updated. And I truly apologise. One of my close family members has been diagnosed with cancer so I've been trying to wrap my head around that. It's been a really difficult time for me, but I've started to come to terms with it and I've finally had the time to update. I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope you can all understand. So, this is more of a filler - but the next chapter will be much longer and will focus on Sam and Dean and the people who are getting the scientific equipment.**

**SPOILER; EXPECT A DEATH OR TWO. **

**Thank you for being patient with me, review and let me know what you think.**

**Lots of love,**

**Supernaturalfan15**

**PS; IS ANYONE ELSE AS EXCITED AS I AM ABOUT SEASON SIX OF SUPERNATURAL?**


End file.
